


Crystal Clear

by Pink_Pastel_5



Category: Humanformers - Fandom, Transformers (humanformers), Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, It would get more sexual as time goes on so brace yourself, This is going to be a slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Pastel_5/pseuds/Pink_Pastel_5
Summary: The Autobots and Decpticons look like humans and they find themselves heading to earth. What happens when they land in the backyard of a human female that also has her own personal problems to deal with.





	1. Chapter 1 Arrival to Earth

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fanfictions so I hope you all like it. This story is inspired by another story on here called blueblood so you should go read that to. Also I hope that the characters sound right. Also things are going to be repetitive.

War, a dark and scary time for anyone on and off the battlefield. The Autobots have been fighting to protect their home world of Cybertron for millennia against the Decepticon. Optimus Prime the leader of the Autobots have been given information that the Decepticon leader Megatron has decided to go to a young planet to steal its energy and energon. So Optimus decided to get his Autobots and follow Megatron, so they can protect the inhabitants of the planet.

  
The morning sunrise of an aurora of colors and the sounds of an alarm woke up a sleeping girl. She grabbed her phone and lifted her head up to look at it. Turning it off, stuffing it into her pajama pocket, she out on her glasses and got out of bed.

  
The Autobots were know following the Decepticons through the ink blackness that is space. As they got closer to earth the Decepticons blow a hole into the a  
Ark and attacked the Autobots.

Bumblebee the youngest out of the crew was fighting for his life against them. One of the vehicons had the Autobot's cyber-key, the key allowed them to communicate and get supplies from Cybertron without they will be all gone. Without thinking Bumblebee dove in a grabbed the key and ran away from the cargo bay, were the Decepticons were getting on from, to the recharging chambers.

Looking at her door and read what she put on her on schedule "almost forgot" she said as she went to her dresser and grabbed a black tank top with rainbow splatter paint design and shorts that cut off just below her knee and her undergarments and went to take shower and get ready for the day.

  
The twins Sunstreaker and Swideswip saw Bumblebee getting shot at while protecting the cyber-key. As Sideswip was blasting the cons Sunstreaker did the first thing that came to mind a pushed Bumblebee into an escape pod "keep the key safe bee and safe landing" the yellow twin said and launched the pod down to earth.

  
The girl now on her back porch tying her black shoes, brushing her half brown and half pink hair with her fingers, looked up a saw what she thought was a meteorite until it starting falling closer. It fell a good distaste from her house and caused a shockwave to erupted from it, holding her bright blue gem necklace that was give to her she started to run to the spot.

Coming up to the spot out of breath and her skin more red then ever from running she saw what it was it wasn't a meteorite it was some sort of space craft shuttle thing. At first she was scared until she saw a tiny bit of yellow and walked up to it. As she looked inside she was horrified to see a boy inside it unconscious "oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" she repeated out of fright "what do I do? What do I do?" She panickingly repeated and she looked around tires in her eyes as her mind raced with all the negatives that could happen.

Looking around she saw a medium sized stone picking it up she slammed it into the clear window in the front of it to get the bring blonde boy out. The glass broke and she slowly and surely was able to get the boy out of it. Putting one of his arms around her shoulder she picked him up and carefully walked him to her house.


	2. Chapter 2 Descent and Rescue

Now that the Autobots were able to fend off the Decepticons the Twins know had to deal with what they had done to Bumblebee. "Do you have any idea of what you have done! You both are reckless but this! This! Takes the energon cake!" Prowl the military specialist yelled at them with vigor "you launched one of your teammates down to an unstudied planet!!" Prowl continued.

"We did what we though was safest, we are going down to earth anyway" Sideswip said as he looked at his brother "he is a scout so he would be okay" Sunstreaker continued from were ia brother left off, Optimus Prime walked in mad "Follow. Now." He said as he walked to the communications room.

Blaster the head of communications was working on getting in contact with Bee but it was in vein his communicator is broken. "The video feed was activated..." Blaster said and he pulled up the feed "Bumblebee didn't activate the sensors" Optimus said with a grimm tone and motioned for Blaster a show the feed.

Everyone was in the room and saw the human female out of breath in the video

"A Cydertronian femme triggered it..." Sideswipe was interrupted by Prowl "A native Swideswipe. They share some physical similarities with us"

"But she looks like use for Primus sakes!" Sideswipe yelled

"Focuse of the feed." The Prime commanded and Sideswipe looked back at the feed. It showered her panicking and struggling to pick up a rock and smashing into the pod and carefully getting out Bumblebee and walking off with him on her shoulder.

The air was so tense in the Ark. Optimus cleared his vocal processor and looked at the twins "There are going to be a few things to follow on this mission. One don't interact with the natives we can't let them know we are here. On top of that Swidewsip, Sunstreaker you up Bumblebee in danger so you two will go prepare and scour down there. We need the safest and best way to get Bee back, Hound you are in charge. According to the scans if the area that femme is the only thing to worry about. If worst comes to it we will wait until sunsets and got get Bee and the Cyber-key." Prime then left to talk to Wheeljack and Blaster about communication upgrades in case they need to blend in.

Everyone could feel the urgency in the Prime's voice. Bumblebee recuse needs to happen quickly not only because he is and ally and friend but because the femme just unknownly put herself in danger.

Hound was ready with his dark green camo armor with a white star are his should, he is a scout and is quiet fascinated with earth so far, how that female just saved Bumblebee without knowing him. The twins know trading in there red armor and yellow armor for a pare of black armor so they can blend in better with earth. The were know sent down to earth to retrieve Bee.

The girl know having the blonde bot in her house after struggling with the backdoor to get him in put him on her couch. She walked into the bathroom and looked herself in the mirror "Okay Tabitha you now have an unknown person in your house, what do you do know?..." She paused with thinking and moving the brown strains of her hair back into place "maybe the attic to see what is work with him?" Tabitha continued while lifting herself up from the sink counter and puffing up her cheek and nodded.

Deflating her cheek she grabbed Bee by his shoulders and dragged him us stairs and then into the attic to see if there is anything wrong with him. Once in the attic she gently up him on a bed she uses sometimes when she sleeps up there. Opening up the windows she now could see a bright blue sustains peaking out from his armor and got worried again. Looking around the armor she found out how to take it off and she did. 

Slowly lifting it off his chest and putting it aside and putting it in a safe place she turned around to look at him, face going from her normal fair light peach to a light pink. He was only wearing a yellow and black body suit with a red symbol in the same place as his armor. Putting her hands on her head and shaking it she tried to clear her mind "okay Tabitha stop it you just here to make sure he is okay so stop thinking about stupid things" she whispered as she walked back over to him to examine the spot with the blue stuff on it.


	3. Chapter 3 Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are going to like this chapter. Just to keep you all thinking there is a very hard to find hint on who Tabitha is going to have a crush on first.

She ran a gentle finger over the spots to feel that the bright blue sustains is dried like blood. Walking away to grab a emergency first aid kit, she keeps up there in case she hurts herself. She sat next to the boy cleaning the dried stuff off, noticing that the gem on her necklace matches the dried blood. Ignoring the similiarities she grabbed one of the sketch books she keeps here, she started to draw him to calm her racing heart and clear her mind of all the racing thoughts.

Feeling her stomach growl she put her stuff down and walked down stairs and into the kitchen. 

Looking through the cabinets Tabitha found a popcorn bag to she grabbed it and started to fold the ends back and forth until she opened up the microwave to put the popcorn in it and started it.

Going to the counter she looked out the window to see something red and something yellow moving "probably the animals and insects" Tabitha said as she played with her necklace. Looking at it she remembered her mother, father, and aunt giving it to her before she left to live on her own, it has brought her great luck through the years.

Hearing the beeping from microwave signaling her popcorn is done she grabbed a bowl and putted the popcorn out and start shacking the bag. Opening the bag a dumping it into the bowl and eating it as she walked to her living.

Looking into the kicthen Swideswip and Sunstreaker could of been caught because of there hair but the girl just looked away and played with her necklace. They saw what the thing on her necklace was it was a Energon Crystal, the twins looked at eachother and tried to get up but Hound grabbed them and pulled them back down into their place "we can't blow our cover you two!" Hound whisper yelled at the twins "But that girl has a very powerful Energon Crystal!" Sunstreaker said back "she would be endanger with it" Swideswipe added onto what his brother said.

Eating popcorn while sitting on the couch Tabitha hears a pounding on her backdoor, scared and confused as to why someone would knock on her backdoor she got up and went to check. Walking up to the door the pounding happened again "Coming!!" She yelled as she put the popcorn bowl on the counter and twisted the knob. 

Opening the door just so she can see who was on ther other side, four men with unnatural red eyes were on the other side all intimidating but the person in the middle was the most terrifying on them all. They all wore armor of different colors, what put them together was a purple symbol of a face with jagged edges on it.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Tabitha said with a strained smile on her face and running her finger through her hair out of sheer reflexes. 

The one in the middle spoke "we are looking for a friend" the man with gray sliver hair framing his face strainded the word friend and mimic her smile.

"I'm sorry but no one has come by today. Sorry have a good day" Tabitha replied and as she tried to close the door. A boot stopped her from doing so, opening the door again to see the man. Now on her back porch she could see he was way taller then her, being 5'1 a lot of people can tower over her. "Did you hear a impact of some sort or see something land?" The man added on to what he said before but there was something in his voice that made her heart race but not in a good way.

"N-Now that I think about, yes I did hear an.." Swallowing her saliva she continued "impact in the forest... But I didn't go and look I was to scared." Noticing she paused the man pushed the door open and walked inside causing Tabitha to stagger backwards into the counter top and huring herself a bit.

Getting up from the counter top she put her fist up "I don't know who the fuck you are but no one comes barges into my house!" She yelled as she tried to throw a punch at the guy but he caught it and slammed her into the counter knocking down the popcorn bowl on to the floor and making a mess, her face being pressed into it.

"A feisty femme we have here..." The man spoke right up to her ear "and to answer your question I am Megatron leader of the Decepticons." Megatron said while tightening his grip on her hands that were behind her back. "Now tell the truth femme or bad things would happen" Megatron said as he looked at her, looking away see saw the red and yellow figures from before but then they just disappear like they were a figment of her imagination.

"Look at me while I'm talking to you Femme!" He lifted her head up by her hair and slammed it onto the counter. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I lied I'm sorry!" Tabitha wailed out in pain and anger. Megatron chuckled and got close to Tabitha that she could fell his breath on her ear "your wails are so delightful fleshling" he whisperd into her ear.

Megatron yanked the girl off from the counter by her hair and arms, walking her out of her backdoor she could see one of the other males holding the door for Megatron, this man has dark purplish blue hair peeking out from a the visor he was wearing.

Now out side Megatron stopped and pulled Tabitha head up showing the pain that was on her face. "COME OUT YOU COWARDICE AUTOBOTS! YOU SEE THIS FEMME!..." Megatron yelled as he squeezing the girls arms causing her more pain then before "TRACK THE ENERGON SIGNAL AND I WILL MAKE A DEAL THAT YOU CAN SPARE HER LIFE!!" Pulling her face into his shoulder he whispers "you better hope they come save you or you WILL be serving the Decepticons any way we seem fit." Pushing the girl off to the side and into the man that held the door "Soundwave keep an eye of the prisoner while in the energon mines" Nodding and grabbing the girl as he followed his leader to the emerging mines.


	4. Chapter 4 Simple Acts Make Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this chapter it is a bit longer then normal. There is also a hit about something that would happen in a future chapter here.

Once the Decepticons signal got into range, Hound opened his comm link and forward it to Blaster. With everything the cons have done to the poor girl.

"Blaster did you get that?" Hound questioned over the comm. "Yeah got it Hound. Sounds like cons rocked her world with the nasty number." Blaster replied. Hounded signed and commed again "maker sure Prime hears this. The Twins and I are going to check the house." 

Hound approached the backwindow of the house. He only was able to put one hand onto the glass before Optimus could comm "Already got it Hound. Once you give the okay Prowl, Ironhide, Ratchet and myself will beam down." 

"Copy that Prime" Hound replied as he peered into the window, for the chance anyone was still inside. When he looked over to the twins he signed, Sunstreaker and Swideswipe were already going into the house. Hound breathed in and out while wounder why Primus let Optimus pair him up with the twins.

He was snapped out of his thinking when he hear a tapping sound on the window, he looked over and saw Sunstreaker smiling at him before opening the window. It was clear as day that the twins were not up to the standers to be a scout. The green Autobot climbed into the house through the window "We were suppose to stay outside until the cost was clear."

The yellow twin shrugged and walked over to his brother "look. We know it is clear we saw they all leave. Righh Sid..." Sunstreaker said as he looked over to his brother with confusion. He and his brother are never really the pondering time normally going in guns blazing. Something got to his brother, Sunstreaker could fell it in his spark, sharing a spark has it benefits.

Swideswipe has a sorrowful look in not just his optics but his whole face while looking at the stop the girl was at, the spilt food and the cracks in the counter top rubbing him the wrong way."Why didn't we stopped them?! The odds were 3 against 4! That's the best odds we could have had! We could of saved her! She saved Bee, but we couldn't do that for her! We shouldn't of listened to you Hound!" The red twin yelled.

"Do you realized that if you didn't send Bee down here, she wouldn't get involved into the war! And Bee would still be in the Ark. So don't question my judgment!" Hound yelled back forgetting about the necklace the girl was wearing and signalling to Prime that it was safe to get down here.

Swideswipe took a step closer to the counter the girl was pinned down on to. "Did.... Did you see the fear in her face Hound? Did you look into her optics? It has been centuries possibly longer sense I have seen that much fear in someone's optics... You could tell she doesn't fight much, much less have been in a war before... We could have protected her."

Swideswipe finished with a sigh and walked over to his brother a put a hand on his shoulder "Did you see her brother?... Do you remember when we were galdiators and half of them swore themselves to Megatron and started to attack own patrons just to prove themselves loyal? I do, I remembered we protected them, one because we didn't want people to think that all galdiators turn to the Cons... And two they watched us with fear in their optics begging for help... And that was when we became Autobots."

Sunstreaker could fell all the emotions his brother was felling guilt, regret, and sorrow. This cycle has put a lot of stufd on the mechs shoulder plates.

Sideswipe let go of his brother shoulder and walked up to Hound, invading his personal space. Hound was able to remain calm during this whole thing. He has been in the Autobot faction far longer then the twins, and they had the gall to speek to him that way. But during the years of war everyone has become an equal of somesorts and not just on the Autobots side. "You see we joined the Autobots to protect people like her, scared and afraid of what the Decepticons would do to them. You on the other hand joined because you wanted to get stationed off planet and not have to deal with the horrors of war. Or was it so you can get off on pretty little organics like the ones in Galaxy 362-3" Swideswipe had a scowl on his face once he was done yelling at Hound.

"At least it is better then being a violet brute like the gladiators are known for... All I wanted was peace, and stop people from experiencing war! I enlisted back when you two were finding the best way to get femmes in your berth! I enlisted, you both only did when you old lives got tossed out of the window." Hound yelled back. Swideswipe would on lunged at him if it weren't for his brother holding him back.

"What is going on here!" Optimus voice boomed at the three.

Swideswipe stepped back from Hound, he turned his head to the side and down making a tsk sound. Looking down he saw the bowl that fell, his eyes soften as he picked up the bowl and put it the sink. He walked out of the house after that without saying nothing, his brother followed him back to the ship.

Hounded sighed and looked at The Prime "I crossed a line with them that I shouldn't have crossed." You could easily see the guilt in his optics.

Optimus looked and Hound and said "Hound. Remember we all have our reasons why we act the way we do. It is important to understand that as a team... Now what do we know about Bee's location and health?"

Looking up at the man called Soundwave, Tabitha sighed knowing she doesn't have a lot of options left. The grip he had on her was not as rough or bone crushing as Megatrons. 

Soundwave abruptly stopped in front of the mouth of a cave that has similar looking blue crystals like her necklace. "Soundwave, take the femme to the ship and keep an eye on her" Megatron ordered. "Yes Lord Megatron" Soundwave replied as he activated the teleportor.

Once teleported on the Nemesis. Soundwave lead the human girl to his station as communications officer and info gatherer. Walking door the hallways many of the Decepticons looked at the girl with either discuss, intreguement, annoyance, or in one case paranioa.

Stopping again Soundwave opened the door infront of him, it made a hissing sound as it opened. Looking into the room Tabitha could see a black robotic looking panther that was lucky sleeping, a red and yellow robotic looking condor that just stared at her as the doors opened, and two smaller looking boys one with purple blue armor and one with red and black armor that just seem to ignore her, and a pink bat that was just curled up, sleeping most likely.

Being lead into the room, Soundwave let go of the girl. Tabitha jumped when the doors close by themselves. "Sit." Soundwave said as he turned to the girl, with the look to confusion she said "wait what?" Tabitha just stood there holding herself as if she is hugging herself. The yellow condor flew down towards her, she curled down into a ball as she made a noise of surprise and fear. Now on the floor shacking and scared, the condor thing was infront of her now laughing at her.

"Buzzsaw stop" Soundwave commanded the bird as he sat down on a chair and started to do his work. Buzzsaw exvented and said "Yes Soundwave" he flew back to his perch.

Tabitha looked up from her knees "w-what are you going to do with me?" Her voice was quiet, if Soundwave didn't have advance hearing he wouldn't of hear her. "Bait for the Autobots" Soundwave replied, "Yeah I could figure out that but why ME of all people!" Tabitha replied with fiery in her voice. "There was an energon signal around you and you saved an Autobots." Soundwave turned back to he screen and started to type again.

Everything was quiet know instead to his typing, the robotic animals and two boys left the room to do their own things. After minutes of silence Tabitha spoke "I h-have a question", Soundwave nodded, signaling that he was listening "What are you?" She asked. "Cybertronian" Soundwave replied, he put his finger to his ear as he got a comm. "Okay Lord Magetron" He turned off his comm and grabbed the girl and started to lead her back outside of the ship and back to the energon mines.


	5. Chapter 5 Sickly Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me awhile to write this one I was having a tiny writers block.

Hound nodded in agreement and spoked up "we know bee is safe in the house. The femme relocated him two floors above us, she seemed distressed but then the 'cons intervened. She has a powerful Energon Crystal around her neck"

Prowl who was already looking around perked up "why would a human have an Energon Crystal? From our research humans have no need for energon" Prowl said as he looked into the living room. Picking up a photo from a bookcase with two girls in it one with red hair and the other with brown and pink hair, "Hound. This is the femme that owns this house" Prowl said as he gave the photo to Hound "Yes that's her" Hound replied as he turned the photo around with the words Tabby and Ally Best Friends Forever on the back.

Walking up the stairs the Autobots could see a small hallway four doors, three of the doors were opened and the fourth one was only open a little. Optimus walked up the the closed door revealing a set of stairs leading up to the attic "This is were Bumblebees is Hound?" Prime asked. "Yes Optimus." Hound replied.

As they ascended the steps they can to a trap door. Lifting it up, Optimus can out first and then helped the others up into the attic. Relief came into his system as he saw Bee in stasis lock in a makeshift bed with many pillows and blankets. Looking around he could tell how much this female cared about the scout, cleaning his past wounds that they didn't have enough time to clean, most of the wound Bee has sustained Ratchet would have to look at back at the ship.

Walking closer the Bumblbee, Prime noticed the sketch the girl made of Bee. Grabbing the book he quickly flipped through the pages to see many things. There was a small smile on his face until he got to a certain page, it was a picture of the femme with lubricant coming out of her optics holding her helm with the words 'YOU WILL NOT CONTROL ME' written around it. He put back down the book, with what he just saw and the fact that she took care of Bee, he was now more determined to save and protect the girl. To him she was an ally now not just some sort of native "Ratchet, stats condition"

"He is stable. His processor system has received some damage but is minimal. The sooner he is back of the Ark the sooner he can be fully functional" Ratchet, the Autobots medic said as he sat Bumblebees in a sitting position. Ironhide went to aid the medic to help bring him back to the Ark safer.

The rest walked back down stairs and waited for Ironhide to return with Bluestreak. Bluesreak is only a few years older the Bumblebee but is a great shot. Is the are going to rescue the femme they needed him.

"Prowl do you have a hit on the Energon signal?" The prime asked as he was figuring out a plan.

"I do... It is far from this location, there has been longer walks to Icon. But don't you think this is a trap? The Decepticons have basically admitted it."

"I am aware of that, but this whole mission has been a couple steps behind the Cons. Where ever that Energon signal leads to, it may lead us to why they are here in the first place. We also have a duty to save the femme Prowl."

"We have no idea what the Cons are planning, there are to many variables to count for" Prowl explained after all he is a bit of logic and accounts for everything. It was then Ironhide came back with Blustreak and Sideswipe.

The grim expression of Sideswipe face was apparent to all the Autobots. No one could question him on why he is here, they all knew, he wanted to save the femme.

"Prowl prepare a map of the terrain. There is no time to lose, we don't just have a cilivilian's live at sack but we have a chance of stealing Energon from the Decepticons." Optimus commanded as they all were outside by this point, ready to head to save the femme.

Being lead down the halls again, Tabitha looked around not many of these Cybertronians were still in them, not as much as last time. There was a cold silence between the two as they walked to the teleporter.

Tabitha signed "why are you here?" She questioned as she looked down. "Informations Confidential" Soundwave replied as they finally got to the teleporter.

They teleported infront of the cave with the crystals as the girl was given to a guy with red armor with gray and blue accents and wings, the guy also a black hair in a low ponytail. The man grabbed her arm roughly and started to lead her into the cave.

Looking from side to side Tabitha could see that two other men and joined up, both of them looking almost identical to the one leading her. The only difference was that they both had lighter skin and one of them was blue and the other was purple.

"Keep moving femme" the red one said, he had a scratchy voice. He pushed the girl to move forwards again and then whipped his hand on his pants as if he was discussed by her. Looking down now Tabitha didn't like the atmosphere, with the other Cybertronians looking at her like she was an animal in a zoo, made her anxiety rise.

Without knowing it she stopped again and the red winged Cybertronians noticed and annoyed with her even more pushed her again. The push was more powerful causing the dual color haired girl to fall on the cold stone ground.

Tabitha was grabbed by her arm agained and yanked up causing her necklace to slip out of her tank top and to the front of it. The red Cybertronian the yanked her up noticed her necklace and grabbed it "were did you get this femme!" He screeched at her as he yanked off her neck. Feeling the string off her neck now Tabitha was pissed, that necklace wa important to her and she wasn't going to let this rude screeching Cybertronian have it!

"That Crystal is mine! You asshole!" She yelled as she throw herself on to the guy to get her necklace back. When they fell they kicked up dust from the ground causing both of them to cough.

After their coughing fit and the dust settled, the blue and purple one and everyone around them could see them. They were in a suggestive position with the girl stradling his waist with her hands holding down his hand with her necklace in it.

Starscream had his hand up to block anything from going into his optics. which in turn made his hands is the right position to grope the girl's breast.

The blue and purple one were laughing their asses off at them. Tabitha snatched her necklace from his hand and bolted up, angry and albeit fluster at the position they were in. Ran the direction they were going in, even if it was danger it was better then what just happened.


	6. Chapter 6 Bites the Dust...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update I was having a problem with the way I want the story to go

After running for what seems like hours Tabitha came to a large opening to another part of the cave. This part was filled to the brim with those blue crystals.

Exhausted she fell on one knee the put her necklace back on, double knotting it to make is more secure. Hearing the sounds of walked coming towards her. She was about to look up when a hand grabbed her chin forcing her to look up. It was Megatron that was standing there "Looks like Starscream failed again..." he started as he look over the girl and turned her head from side to side "How difficult is it to keep a weak fleshing in his grasp?" He finished as he look at her.

Tabitha's whole body from what Megatron could see was completely red and with her rough uneven breathing he could tell she ran fast from them. It was silent for awhile until some form a gunfire broke it "The Autobots came" Megatron said as he moved his hand from her chin to the back of her tank top and started to drag her to a gaping hole in the ground.

Kicking and thrashing about Tabitha tried to grab and force Megatron to let her go but it was all in vein. Megatron was able to get her near the hole and suspend her near the edge of it.

The gunfire was getting closer to them and Tabitha's mind was getting darker and scared "what if she doesn't make it out of this alive?" She asked her self with tears starting to form in her eyes. The sound of foot steps could be hear stopping.

Tabitha looked up to see a group of men standing there, they all had determination in their eyes some also have guilt and worry in them. Looking at all of them she locked eyes with one of them, this man had red and blue armor and blue hair, she could see he cared for her in his eyes like a father to a daughter level of caring.

"Optimus Prime..." Megatron said as he moved his hand to grab the girls neck "I'm so glad you that you have made it. You know if we just meet on Cybertron... Then there would not be an reason for me to bait you here with this organic" Megatron said as he squeezed the girls neck. Tabitha lifted her hands up to scratch and pull at his hands to make them pull away, but her actions were in vein.

"You have my attention Megatron. Let her go and then we will talk" Optimus said as he signaled to bluestreak to get ready. He need to make sure Bluestreak was ready.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Optimus"

"You mentioned a deal. What is it?"

Megatron loosend his grip on Tabitha's neck. With the less pressure around her neck Tabitha gasped to get air back into her lungs. "Look Prime. We all know that who ever controls the energon, controls the war. The control is n my hands now prime. Unless to reach an agreement."

"Get on with it Megatron" Tabitha watched as Prime talked, his voice ever wavering and his body language showed he was not going to stand down. She continued to look at the group and saw a familiar red color, was this the person that she kept on seeing? He had blue eyes like everyone in that small band and has the same insignia as the boy she saved, she had a feeling she could trust him and his allies.

" I have reason to believe that this planet has enough resources to establish our planet to its former glory. I will save our planet for not only the Decepticons but the Autobots as well under one condition. You, Sentinel Prime, and the high council do what should have been done all those years ago and release control and power of Cybertron to its rightful rulers." Everyone could hear clear as day the cruel confidence in Megatron's voice.

"May I remind you that if it wasn't for you prolonging this war, Cybertron would not be on the brink of destruction... You only think for yourself and to gain power. We Autobots would never give up on peace and protecting innocent life forms of all worlds."

Megatron though for a moment and turned around to full face Optimus and the rest of the Autobots. He dropped the girl at his feet, close to the hole in the ground that one slip could cause her, her life. "You know, I'm trying to do what's best for out planet Optimus"

"As am I Megatron"

Tabitha looked down into the hole to see a pool of the crystal substance and spikes of the crystal sticking out. She is shacking she could barely hear what everyone was saying. "Did you know Optimus.." Megatron turned his hand into a blaster and put the muzzle of the gun right on her pale cheek "that energon is poisonous to them." Megatron kicked the girl a little bit causing her to grab onto the edge tighter cause the energon crystals to start impaling her hand. "And the fact that this organics are slowly killing off their planet helps narrowing the chooses." 

She felt weak at the moment she hear Optimus yell "Megatron don't" she heard the sound of a blaster charging up, she felt the heat rising on her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you leave I have a question. What do you think of the protagonist Tabitha?


	7. Chapter 7 Strange Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a bit shorter the normal sorry about that but I hope you all like it the same.
> 
> Also question. What do you all think of Tabitha so far?

The shot fired.

On the Decepticon's ship, Starscream was going over what just happened to him a few minutes before. He felt something about that incident, just remembering it made his whole body warm up.

"Hey Screamer!" The sound of his brother, Thundercracker made him turn around and face him. "What do you want Thundercracker?" Starscream questioned his blue brother, "You just ran off after what happened with that organic.." His purple Brother, Skyward said as he ran caught up.

They both looked up at their red brother and saw his face turn blue "HAHAHAHAHA!" They both bursted out laughing at him. "Don't tell us you have feelings for that organic hahaha!" Thundercracker said but couldn't keep it in at the end, "I don't! So shut up you two!" Starscream yelled at them as he angrily walked back to his hub suit.

Down the hall in the communications room, Soundwave looked over the video Laserbeak send him. It was off the girl being lend into the cave by the Seeker brothers, Starscream taking her necklace and then that fragging pose they fell into.

Soundwave clenched his fist and his dentas, how can a simple human make him feel this way?

Tabitha felt as if time had stopped itself and Megatron's blaster fired at her. She was furious after all the pain she has been put through, she is not going to die here, she is not going to give up!

She felt something in her change, it felt exhilarating. She got up, grabbed Magatron's blaster and aimed it at the ceiling.

Once the shot fired everyone could see what had truly happened. They could see the girl's sharp eyes glowing like a spark then quickly fade out like it never happened.

Megatron turned his blaster back into a hand and grabbed the girl's wrists and throw her into the energon pit. 

Sideswipe saw this and bolted to the girl, he jumped and tacked the girl. He was able to grab onto the other edge of the pit, he felt Tabitha hold onto him tightly as if he hold on her was going to falter. Sideswipe hoisted himself up along with the girl.

Another shot was heard as Bluestreak shot a blast at Megatron, hitting him in shoulderplates. Megatron was enraged now "Decepticons Attack!" He yelled as he held his wounded shoulder.

The Decepticons started to attack at Autobots and a full on fight started to breakout. Sideswipe still holding Tabitha, who was shacking now, ran to a small crevice in the energon crystals. "You will be safe here" Sideswipe said to her as he put her inside it. He got up and joined the fight trying to stay as close to the spot were he put her.

Tears started to fall as Tabitha continued to shack as she heard the blaster go, she put her hands to her ears and started to rapidly pat them "to loud. to loud. to loud." She thought over and over again, she just wanted to go home now, she was scared. She stopped moving her hand and held them on her ears as she closed her eyes and her tears flowed down.

Then suddenly an armored hand grabbed her ankle and forcly pulled her out. A gun was pointed at her head as she saw the red Autobot that saved her infront of her "one more step Autobot and this femme in gone" the vehicon holding her said. Sideswipe held his ground but didn't move, he couldn't.

Tabitha had enough on this, putting a gun to her head and wanting to kill her. She felt the same change in her happen again, she grabbed the arm around her and bended downwards causing the vehicon to fall onto the ground on his back.

She stepped on the servo that held the blaster and crushed is grabbing the blaster she shot the vehicon in the helm offlining him.

She felt the feeling go away and her body going weaker again. She feel on one knee, Sideswipe ran up to her. He caught her as she feel onto the ground.

He looked up to see Optimus running up to him. During the chaos of the fight they couldn't see the severity of Tabitha's wounds. Sideswipe picked the girl up as the Prime came up to them.

"Sideswipe we need to get her to the medbay" Optimus said in worried if they can't get their in time, there is a possibility for Tabitha to die because on the small bit of energon in her.

"Understood Optimus" Sideswipe said as he ran to the exit of the energon mine. He look at the girl in worried remembering all the stuff he saw that happened to her. If he can't save her, he wouldn't know what to do with himself afterwards. He shacked his head to get those thoughts out of his head, he is going to save her if it is the last thing he does.

He made it to the exit and was teleported up and into the Arc.


	8. Chapter 8 Pacifica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another question. What do you think is happening to Tabitha?

Floating that is what it feels like, opening her eyes she could only see black. "Hello!" Tabitha yelled it felt like her voice echoed but she couldn't hear the echo. A bright blue light appeared and she swam towards it. As she got closer to it, she felt that familiar change again like whatever this light was, was the a clue to want happened to her. Upon reaching the light it was blue, and electricity was coming from the middle of it. "Wait! What is my arm doing!" She thought as her arm moved on it's own to reach for the light. Her hand grabbed onto the lighting orb thing and nothing happened.

"Tabitha...wake...up...wake...up...wake....up." A voice repeated around her, she looked around, nothing was around her but the darkness. "It's time for you to wake up." The voice said. A cold feeing went from the base of her neck to the tips of her toes. She blink her eyes and then brought one hand up to rub her  
eyes, she slowly got up in a sitting position. Tabitha looked at her hands "that's why they felt different" she thought as she saw the wraps around her hands.

"Finally your awake" a male voice said next to her, out of instinct she turned to the side, put her hand on the metals slab thing infront of her and punched at the man. The man had red hair with two silver white bangs. Looking at his eyes and his body language she could see he was no threat to her "sorry" Tabitha said as she pulled back her hands and twisted her body so she is sitting on the edge of the thing she is on, she notice the blonde boy she saved on the metal thing she just hand her hand on. She looked down at the blonde boy with gentle eyes.

Then suddenly black dots came into her vision and her head started pounding. Tabitha put a hand on her face. When she did that her hand felt like it weighted a thousand pounds. Her whole body started to tingle, like her nerves were cracking. Tabitha felt all control leave her body and her eyes close.

Ratchet grabbed onto her arm, at this point Jazz walked into the medbay and helped Tabitha back onto the berth.

"I thought ya said the li'l lady was up" Jazz said as he moved his servos away from the human girl. "She was awake, she almost punched Rachet" Bumblebee said as sat up from being repaired.

Jazz then said "Li'l lady got reflexes..." Then was cut off by Bumblebee asking "Is she okay?"

Ratchet sighed as he look at Jazz and Bumblebee "She glitched out by using up to much of her energy at once and their is a chemical imbalance that looks like it's caused by anxiety and by her panicking... You know this situation could of been avoided if she could understand me! Know is Blaster done with those language packs for Earth!?" With Earth having about six thousand languages and many humans knowing or partially knowing more then one language, they didn't know what language this human girl speaks so they had to figure out and make language packs for all of them just to be safe.

"Clam down man I'm sure Baster has made all the language packs know. Why not go check on him?" Jazz said to Rachet

With a grumble Rachet put his data pod down with his other medical equipment "Fine, let's get my com updated, and while I'm their I need to take with Wheeljack and Perceptor" Rachet said as he left with out the door. Jazz gave bee a wave goodbye and went with Rachet, not having the heart that Blaster has only done half of the languages. Know the two Autobots were gone the medbay doors slide close leaving Bumblebee in the room with the human that not only saved him but protected him.

When Bee first saw her, he though that they were able to save another Cybertronian but then he was told she saved him. He felt guilty because she got gravely wounded and could on easily died just because she saved him from the escape pod. The audio log that Hound recorded everyone has heard, she lied to Megatron's Faceplate, not many Cybertronian have done that if they did they were killed on the spot. She risked her own life for his, a complete stranger. Bumblebee is grateful, he can't wait to show her is gratitude. As he looked over to the femme she started to shake and trash around.

Floating in the black inky void again, Tabitha looked around. She blinked for a second and the world around her changed, she was know in a world made of metal. Where was she? This place felts familiar to her but distant to. Whoever's body she was see this world looked up and a plane flew overhead and started to bomb the place. The person put their hands up to block anything from hitting their face and then started to shoot the plane but the plane flew away. Then there was a white flash and then she was seeing something different. The person was fighting someone and who ever this person is fighting was winner. The winner aimed a gun at this person and shot.

She woke up scared and confused, was she just killed? Looking around she was in the same place as before. Looking to the side were the blonde boy was, he was awake and standing having his hands stretched out a bit. "H-hi, are you okay?" What ever came out of the blonde boys mouth she didn't understand, so she just gave him a confused and scared face. "I'm not going to hurt you" the boy reached out to her and she backed away a bit. She was scared, she just wanted to flee this situation a go home.

On another part of the Arc Wheeljack, Perceptor, and Rachet were looking over some on the Energon in the mine. The found out that it was not normal Energon but Light Energon. Light Energon is very very rare because it is formed when a spark fuses with normal Energon. There is not a lot of Light Energon in the Galaxy because most Sparks join the well of allsparks. What is it doing on Earth?


	9. Chapter 9 Crystal Bound

The blonde boy pulled his hands away noticing that the girl was frighten and was shacking a bit. He wanted to comfort her but if get got any closer she might run and get lose on the Arc. Tabitha shooted forward to get a better look at the boy she saved, he was completely healed. She breath in and out a got off the cold slab, that was comforting her.

The door of the medbay slide open revealing three men. The men in the middle was the one from the battle she could clearly see him know. He had blue hair and had lightish skin that you can clearly see had scars on it. Instead of the armor he had on before, he wore a red jacket with light blue rectangles other both sides a white shirt and a pare of dog tags. The other one was the one who saved her, he had a red shirt with short sleeves that are a darker red color with a white long sleeved shirt underneath. He had a light medium toned skin also with some scars but not as much as the blue hair man. The third male had dark skin with black hair in dreadlocks tied into a low ponytail in the back. He wore a white shirt with black sleeves and collar with a blue stripe going down the middle and black box with the number 4 on it and two red stripes coming from the box. He also wore a blue visor similar to the one Soundwave was wearing. Optimus, Sideswipe, and Jazz walked to were Bumblebee and Tabitha were.

She was scared when the door opened but when she saw Optimus she ran and hugged him and started to cry. Optimus felt sorry for this girl, he hugged her back and rubbed her head. Everybot in the room was shocked sence the war started Optimus Prime hasn't really been other then a leader and never really comported someone like this before. "I-I-I'm scared" Tabitha whispered into the Prime's shirt "it's going to be alright okay". They let go of the hug.

"Now then I'm Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots" Optimus introduced himself and then gestured to the guy with the dreadlocks "this is Jazz my right hand mech" Optimus introduced Jazz "Hey there Li'l Lady" Jazz said as he messed up Tabitha's hair. She puffed up her cheeks and fixed her hair and then deflated them. "And this is Sideswipe one of our warriors" finally Optimus introduced Sideswipe, he looked at Tabitha with a sober look as if to say sorry to her. "Bumblebee, Blaster needs to see you" the blonde now known to Tabitha has Bumblebee went out of the medbay to go see Blaster. 

"W-when can I go home?!" Tabitha asked as she hugged herself "I can go home?! I need to go home!!!!" Fright and uncertainty was embedded in her voice. She started to shack and started to move backwards to the birth she was just on a bit ago. Her heart was racing, beating hard against her chest as she continued to panic. She could go home but at the cost of being a target for the Decepticons for the rest to her waking life. There wasn't an easy way to tell anyone that. How can they tell her that they haven't gotten a plan on how she can be safe with them. They don't even know what the Decepticons are planning on doing next.

Optimus's con buzzed "Optimus come to the lab and bring the girl with you" Rachet said from the other end "okay Rachet will do" the Prime replied. He looked at Tabitha about to ask her, her name "I'm Tabitha..." she said "Sense I knew your names I feel it's good to know mine" Tabitha said as she rubbed her arm felling the wraps move on her skin was a weird feeling.

They walked out of the medbay into the hallways of The Arc. Tabitha looked around astonished as she followed Optimus Prime and Jazz, Sideswipe was behind her. The ship was beautiful to her, the main color was this grey blue color that reminded her of home. As she followed she turned her head to her right and right there was a window looking out to space.

She walked up to it and looked out, Optimus, Jazz, and Sideswipe stopped so she can look out for a bit. Tabitha was smiling as if she was kid in a candy story, she has always loved space. The beautiful blue of it and the stars always made her happy and she has always felt like there was something put their for her. Snapping out her trance she walked away from the window and back to Optimus, Jazz, and Sideswipe "Sorry I stopped" She apologized "it's okay litt' lady, you don't always get to see space up close" Jazz said as he put his arm on her shoulder and messed with her hair. "Hahaha! Hey don't do that Jazz!" Tabitha laughed.

After walking awhile they made it to the lab, Optimus Prime typed the code into a panel and the doors slide open. Inside was the male that Tabitha almost punched, she could easily see him now. He had on a white lab coat that had the red cross on the shoulders. A blue shirt underneath, he wore red pants. He also had white boots and red gloves. Another male from what Tabitha could see had black hair and was also in a lab coat. The third guy Tabitha could see much of because he was hunched over a table, the only thing she could see what his black hair that had some grey stripes in it peeking up from the lab coat he was wearing.

"Optimus you brought the human with you?" The guy that she almost punched said, she could understand him know. "Yes Rachet, Tabitha is right here" Optimus said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Tabitha" Rachet said as he motioned to sit on a chair that looked like it was apart of the floor. Tabitha sat on it, Ratchet then lifted up her arm and unwrapped the bandages to reveal that any wounds on her hand and arm were healed. He looked quizzed for a second and then grabbed her other arm at unwrapped those bandages "this doesn't make any sense" Ratchet said as he look over her arms. "What doesn't make sense?" Tabitha questioned "You go infected with Energon, we were able to get it out but your skin should have scared over those parts" Rachet replied as he put her arms down.

Ratchet walked up to a table that had a crystal on it, wait that was her crystal! Why the hell does he have it! He walked back over to her "do you know what this is?" Rachet questioned "yes, it's my crystal! So give it back!" Tabitha yelled as she lunged for her crystal but was held back by Sideswipe. "Tabitha calm down" he quietly said to her, she stopped struggling in his grip and calmed down a bit but was still kinda mad. 

Ratchet explained what it was, her necklace was Light Energon. "Th-that can't be true! It's a sapphire!" Tabitha yelled in utter disbelief. After awhile of going back and forth, Tabitha somehow getting her crystal back and some wire and a piece of cloth, she was able to make it into a choker this time. "We need to go to the meeting room, we are the only ones not there" Jazz said as he pointed his thumb down the hallway. "Thanks Jazz for reminding me, we need to think of a why to protect Tabitha" Optimus said. So Rachet, Perceptor, and Wheeljack put everything away, tidies not hundred percent. So the small group was on their way to the meeting room.


	10. Chapter 10 Arrival to Earth Part 2

They made it to the meeting room, it was it was loud in the room. Until Optimus opened the door, Jazz, Sideswipe, Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Perceptor took their sets. Optimus took his in the front of the table, bringing Tabitha along. She looked at the ground and saw a chair form itself from the ground, in shock she sat on the chair and Optimus sat himself.

Tabitha had her head down,her brown and pink hair hid her face. She put hands in the lap and looked around the room. Everyone in the room was either wearing armor or clothing and some you couldn't really tell. It was quiet loud in in the meeting room, after a while everyone calmed down. Well except for Prowl, who stood u "With all do respect, do we need this human here. We don't need sympathy. We need a strategy!" He yelled and hit the table with his fist. 

The loud bang that came from Prowl's fist hitting the table startled Tabitha making her jump. She also began to silently cry because of him yelling and her mind went. "I agree Prowl. But it's has been brought to my attention the Tabitha might have this we need to considerate." Optimus said. After what Optimus said Prowl went off listing things that the Autobots needed to put into consideration. Everything went over Tabitha's head because she was in her own head having an anxiety attacks. Soon everyone was speaking their own opinions and the room got louder and louder.

Tabitha didn't like being in loud crowded areas or being in crowds or loud areas period, so putting them together is never a good idea with her around. She started to shack and the Cybertronians around her can start to hear her crying and panicking. She put her hands on her ears and started to rapidly pat her ears trying to make the noise to stop. She just wanted to go to her safe place now. All her emotions mixed together into angry, she did something that she would never thought she could of done.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!!!!! CAN YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!" Tabitha yelled as she repeatedly slam her fist onto the table and stood up. Now everyone's optics were on her, she breathed in and out trying to calm herself down, she didn't think this far though she just wanted the room to be quiet. "Look I need to go home, being here is not good for me for my mental or physical health. I own the land were my home sits at and around it, so made a base there. You will be close to my home so you can look after me. And the closet city is miles away so no other human will ever find you all. And before anyone asks my name is Tabitha. Finally Optimus, may I go home?" Tabitha asked the Prime as she sat back down.

The room was silent one again until Jazz started chuckling. He swung his servo and hit Prowl is the chassis "Shoot we should start paying the Lil' Lady to do your job Prowl", some people chucked along. So after Tabitha's out burst, everyone started to plan out everything else.

The rest of Tabitha's time on the Ark just flew by. She has meet a small chuck of the Autobots and has learned more on why they are here. Some like the Cybertronians she meet in the lab were longer, like discovering how Cybertronians and Humans were similar and different. She had met Gears but he gave her the cold shoulder and the grumbling on 'how they are shipwrecked now'. Every now and then someone would say 'how she survived Megatron's blaster' or how 'she offlined a Vehicon', but she doesn't remember what they are saying all she remembers is that she pasted out and woke up in the Autobot's medbay.

When she went through the space bridge it felt different this time some how but hey it's maybe just because this is her second or was it third time going through a space bridge. When she went through the space bridge Hound and Mirage went with her.

They teleported into her backyard, she was ecstatic to be home. She ran out to the back door the through it open and ran into her house, with Hound at Mirage following after her. Tabitha plopped onto couch and took off her shoes and socks. She cracked her toes "that feels so much better" Tabitha sighed as she stretched. "I have a question..." Hound started as he picked up the picture of Tabitha and the red haired girl "Who is this femme?" He finished as he sat down next to Tabitha, he pointed to the girl. She grabbed the photo and said "This is my friend Ally, she means to much to me..." she smiled as moved her thumb over the glass of the frame "She stayed my friend when everyone was against me" Tabitha finished as she got up and put it back were it was. "Now excuse me Hound I need to go to my room and get out of these clothes" Tabitha said as she pointed at the stairs and started to go up them.

On the Decepticon ship Soundwave was typing away "There she is" He said as he finally got the girls name, he had a picture of Tabitha but he now has her name and job. Tabitha Enyo member of the performance group Sound Byte named Neon and artist, the article said. Soundwave looked over and read the whole article about her and the went to Sound Byte, it listed the members stage names and real names Asia aka Nickie, Lynx aka Aaron, Caster aka Nate, and Melody aka Anya. It also said that the group was on a break to make their new album named Equal Love.

On another part of the ship Starscream was looking over old memory files, "come on Screamer, this is the fifth time you looked at those files" Thundercracker said to his brother as Starscream looked longingly at a picture of a female cybertronian with magenta hair and a blue visor "She was offlined Stellar Cycles ago during the being of the war, Screamer" Thundercracker commented. Skyward entered their shared hubsuit "He still looking at those files" He said as the door closed behind him. "She's not dead Thundercracker!" Starscream yelled at his brother "She was personally killed by Megatron for betraying the Decepticons, you know this" Skyward said. Starscream just turned stopped looking at the files and started to look at the reports Megatron told him to look at.


	11. Chapter 11 Light Energon

Tabitha got to the second level of her house, then walked to her room and closed the door behind her. Her room was quiet big, to big some may say but she liked it. She had her bed up against a wall with her bedside table next to it and a dresser a bit away from her bed. The room also had an attached bathroom to it but didn't really have a door to it, the sink was in her room with a sliding door separating it from the rest of the bathroom that she kept open. Walking to her dresser while taking off her tank top and tossing it onto her hamper. She opened her jean drawer and quickly realized that all her jeans are in the hamper, she sighed "great" and pushed it closed.

Tabitha then opened the drawer under it, it had all her other bottoms that weren't any type of jean, like a skirt and overalls. She looked through it a bit and then decided on ones that looked like short black pajama pants, the hem of the shirts stopped above her knee but still comfortable. She then opened the drawer diagonal to that drawer, she looked through the shirt drawer and found a comfy and soft Japanese shirt she had. The shirt is black and longed sleeve shirt and had a graphic on it.

She then went to her bathroom and got changed into the outfit. Coming out she went over to her hamper and put her tank top and original shorts in it. She then went to her desk and grabbed some sticky notes, she wrote 'do the laundry' on three of them, put one on the hamper. When she went to put the last two on her door she could hear the Autobots downstairs. They were talking and moving around down there. So Tabitha quietly put the sticky notes on the front and back of the door.

Walking out of her room Tabitha felt dizzy and saw black spots in here vision. She put her hand on the wall to support her, as quick as they came the dizziness and spots were gone. So Tabitha walked down the stairs and saw some of the Autobots surveying here home. She recognized Prowl, he was one of the Autobots that kept on his armor all the time from what Tabitha has seen, he also had silver hair with the tips of his bangs being red. She also noticed Perceptor, she had to do a double take because he wasn't wearing his lab coat, he was studying her home and her. Tabitha thought it was weird but she couldn't say anything because this isn't the weirdest think she had be apart of. So she just to her smaller couch and grabbed a note book and pencil, Perceptor every know and then looking at her. 

Tabitha's eyes and the Energon crystal around her neck started to glow. Her eyes going from a nice blue iris with black pupils and white sclera, to fully light blue the same as the crystal. She just started to write in her note book, Perceptor saw this and went up to her. He noticed that she was writing Cybertronian "Prowl you got to look at this" Perceptor said to the officer, "She is just a human why do I need to look at her" Prowl said as he took note of things in her house. Perceptor sigh "She writing Cybertronian" he said, this made Prowl stop and go over to Tabitha to see her. To confirm to himself that she indeed was writing Cybertronian, before they could really do anything she stopped writing and the glow from the crystal and here eyes stopped, making her eyes revert back to normal.

She looked confused and looked down at her notebook "um what is this?" Tabitha said. Perceptor and Prowl both gave each other a look, is she playing dumb or does she not really know "It's a language from Cybertron called cybertronian" Perceptor said to her. "Can you translate it for me? Please" She said back giving her notebook to Perceptor, Prowl had an annoyed look on his face and went to find Ratchet, who made a temporary medbay in one of the spare rooms she had downstairs.

"Of course" Perceptor said as he book the notebook and starting to translate it form Tabitha. Perceptor put the translation on to other page, the Cybertronian was on the left and English on the right. As he translated it Perceptor noticed it was a song "are you in a band!" Perceptor asked "oh I'm sorta, I'm in a group with some of my friends called The Sound Bytes..." Tabitha stopped speaking "SHIT!" She yelled as she ran up the stairs and into her room. 

Then came back downstairs with her phone up to her ear "Sorry I haven't been picking up Nickie I have been busy" Tabitha said to Nickie, a friend of hers she met at an art program she went to. "You have been busy for five days Tabitha" Nickie said, you could easily hear that she wasn't fully convinced with the excuse. "We will talk about you five day absence another time, do you at least have a song written?" Nickie said, Tabitha looked at Perceptor worried and walked up to him. He gave Tabitha her notebook back, "Yeah I do" Tabitha replied as she looked over the English version "It's called Giants" Tabitha said as she moved about a little while taking. "Good, can you send us all a copy of the lyrics" Nickie said as Tabitha went to her computer, "Yeah will do, See yeah Nickie" Tabitha said as she hanged up on Nickie once she said "goodbye."

Tabitha was typed up the lyrics and Rachet and Prowl came up to her. Rachet gave her a check up to make sure she was okay after what happened, nothing out of the ordinary came up so she was told she could leave. Tabitha just went back to finishing her document by putting the names of the people who would be singing each part and then went upstairs to go to bed.

Once Tabitha changed into her soft and black pajamas that her a bit big for her, she was given these PJs from her aunt a few Christmas back. She plopped onto her bed and wrapped herself in her blankets and smashed herself up against the cold wall and soon fell asleep.

She was floating in the black abyss again, she couldn't move it was like she was swimming in place. The world around her changed and she could hear a sound and it looked like the person that Tabitha was in the body over was waking up. A group of four people came in.

On the Decepticon ship Megatron was communicating to Shockwave about what they had found. The Decepticons were able to get some of the Light Energon before they had fled, "The Energon you had gather Megatron is Light Energon, a very rare type of Energon that is created from Sparks fusing with Energon" Shockwave said as he looked over the traces of spark in the Energon. Megatron was first shocked by this, how can Light Energon be on Earth? Normal Energon can grow any where but Light Energon definitely couldn't. "Who's spark are in the Light Energon" Megatron asked, "There are five different Sparks fused with the Energon Crystals" Shockwave said as he looked over who's Sparks are fused with theses Energon Crystals. 

"The Melacons Sparks" Shockwave said "That's impossible I offlined all the Melacons back on Cybertron" Megatron said as he hit his balled up servo on the communication terminal. Starscream was going coming to give Megatron his reports, until he heard Melacons. Everyone knows about them, a group of Cybertronians that where apart of an project, if you could call it that , by Shockwave. 

When the war broke out the groups apart of the project could pick a side, the Melacons choose the Decepticons but later tried to betray them and go to the Autobots. Megatron found out about their plans and personally offlined them infront of the other Decepticons to make an example of what would happen to Cybertronians if the betray the Decepticons. Starscream was a 'friend' with one of the Cybertronians apart of the Melacons and seeing her being offlined by Megatron caused Starscream to hate him.


	12. Chapter 12 Nickie

Starscream opened the door to the communications, Megatron was communicating with Shockwave in. Megatron and Shockwave stopped there conversation when Starscream opened the door "My Lord were are the reports you wanted" Starscream said as he passed on the reports to Megatron and left. It's was best to just give Megatron the reports and leave, one he was in a meeting with Shockwave and two he would of punched Megatron in the face.

Walking far away from the communications room Starscream punched the walk beside him out of spite. "What!" Starscream yelled at the other Decepticons were looking at him.

The group of four people, no Cybertronians look familiar but Tabitha couldn't get a good look at them before everything went black again. She was floating again and the world around was playing like a move reel. 

Now Tabitha could see five people lined up four of which had their heads shot. The fifth person was looking down, they had really messy magenta hair. Then Megatron went behind them aiming his blaster at the back of there head. The person looked up with terror, fear, regret, and anger in her eyes, she also looked like... "No! Come back!" Tabitha yelled because she couldn't get a good look at this magenta hair colored girl.

The only things Tabitha noticed about this girl is that her bangs were pinned up and over her head, she also had a blue visor that was cracked.

Ironhide was guarding her when she started to toss and turn violently. He got up from the chair he was in to see if he can stop her from moving to violently, so she doesn't hurt herself if she falls or bangs her head or any other part of her body on something. Ironhide grabbed onto her wrists with his strength he can easily stop both of her arms and in turn making the upper torso difficult to move. 

Tabitha then just abruptly stopped her movement, Ironhide loosened is grip her her wrists but not fully letting go. "No! Come Back!" She yelled as she jolted up headbutting Irornhide in the process, with hurt because he was wearing his armor. Tabitha hissed in pain as Ironhide backed up to give her some room to get off th bed. She put her hand on her forehead and reached to her bedside table to get her glasses and put them on. Tabitha stuck out her hand trying to grab onto who ever she headbutted "Need help kid?" Ironhide asked. "Yeah thanks..." Tabitha replied "Ironhide" he said as he helped Tabitha up. "Thanks Ironhide" she said as she held onto Ironhide for her life.

After Ironhide helped Tabitha up the sound of rushing ped steps could be heard running up to Tabitha's room. The room door slammed opened by Bumblebee with a worried expression on his face plate, "What happened?" He asked as he analyzed the situation happening in front of him. "I'm no quiet sure myself bee, but we need to her her to Rachet" Ironhide said while holding the still half asleep girl. "Why? Is she hurt?" Bumblebee ask as he walked to to the two to help Ironhide bring Tabitha to Rachet "She headbutted me" Ironhide said nonchalantly.

After a bit they got Tabitha for Rachet to be examined. Nothing critical happened to Tabitha just that the spot would be sensitive to the touch. Afterwards Ironhide and Bumblebee brought Tabitha back to her bed because she was still half asleep.

In an apartment building a girl was frighten awake by what she just saw. Those people looked so familiar to her and she saw a person get executed. She sighed "Now that I'm up I better get some work done" She said as she got up from her bed and walked up to her computer. She checked her email "So Tabitha has emailed us the song" She said as she opened the email.

The girl is Nickie Tran aka Asia, the leader of The Sound Bytes. She is wearing a dusty pink nightgown and her curly dark brown hair was a mess. She read over the song, this is the first time Tabitha wrote a song so Nickie was impressed with what she has come up with. Nickie went to get up to go get something to eat for breakfast, but as she stepped out of her room.

She felt as if electricity went through her body and feel because of the immense pain going through her body. She felt as is she was going to throw up and began to dry-heave. Soon she began to cough so loudly that she figured her neighbors have heard her. Then black spots began to appear in her vision.

Then everything went black, she was floating in the icky black of nothingness, no dead, no dreaming, something else was going on. The world around her began to flicker in and out and she could barely see a figure in a seat piloting something in the vastness of space. Then the Earth came to view, then the flickering happened again. Then the sound of a crash happened then nothing.

Nickie woke up along horror again, back into her floor. Her apartment door was bashed down and two policemen came rushing in "We got a call from a neighbor that something was happing here" one of the policemen spoke up as she shined her flashlight around. The police dou found Nickie and took her to the hospital because she was in shock and looked like she was electrocuted and could die any minute.

Back at the Decepticon's Base two of the fragments of Light Energon began glow. One of them shook violently around almost falling of the table and the second of began emitting an electromagnetic field around it would every now and than shoot or spark of electricity. Shockwave hasn't found with of the Melacon's spark was in each of the Light Energon only that they Sparks inside of them were theirs, because they all had unique spark signatures.


	13. Chapter 13 The Valkiery

After waking up Tabitha decided to do her laundry. When she finished her laundry she put her dried clothes in the basket and started to walk up the stairs because her laundry room was downstairs next to the kitchen. She went into her room and dumped the clothes on her bed and started to sort them into piles. Just then her phone rang, which was on her bedside table.

She picked it up, it was Aaron calling so her answered it "Hey Aaron what's up?" She asked "You have to come to The Valkyrie Medical Center now! Something happened to Nickie" Aaron said, you could hear the panic in his voice "Okay will do" Tabitha replied, feeling her heart beat inside her chest, she was not calm. She grabbed a random pair on pants and a shirt from the pile and changed into them. She also put her shocks on and grabbed her small black backpack. Before she left her room she grabbed four small boxes and put them in the bag.

She ran down her stairs while putting her phone and wallet in her bag. Ironhide saw her looked around panically looking for her keys "What's the matter kid?" He asked "Nickie is in the hospital!" Tabitha yelled as she found her keys and put them into her bag. She grabbed her shoes from were she put them last night and put them on and tied them.

Tabitha went outside to her garage and opened it and realized that her car was not drivable because she was in an accident a few months back. She has not been able to get enough money to fix it or even buy a new or used one. She slammed her garage door close "FUCK!" She yelled as she kicked the ground sending some dust to fly into the air. Ironhide went to Optimus after he got info about Tabitha's friend Nickie being a the hospital, the other day when they surveyed her house they learned that her car was undrivable.

Bumblebee came outside to the front yard, with his armor on, to see Tabitha texting, "Tabitha?" Bumblebee asked "What?!" She yelled back "Ironhide told us that your friend is in the hospital and your vehicle was undrivable..." Bumblebee awkwardly said. Tabitha gave Bumblebee the look to continue on with what he was going to say. "I can take you there" Bumblebee said "With what? My damaged car." Tabitha said as she motions to her garage with her hand with her phone. "No..." Bumblebee started to say the was interrupted by Tabitha saying "Then what." 

Before the awkward silence came back, Bumblebee transformered into a Volkswagen Beetle. Tabitha was shocked and slowly walked up to the car "You can transform?" Tabitha in disbelief, Bumblebee laughed at Tabitha's disbelief "Haha Yeah we can transform..." Bumblebee opened the passenger door "Get in so you can go to the hospital" He finished. Tabitha grabbed onto the door to help her get into the vehicle. Once Tabitha was fully in Bumblebee shut his door and buckled her in.

She looked to the driver side to see Bumblebee be manifested from cube like things. Bumblebee had blonde hair and the same blue eyes like a lot of Autobots. He wore a yellow jacket with black sleeves and yellow cuffs, a plain black shirt underneath. A pair black pants and yellow shoes with black soles. Tabitha was just shocked that Bumblebee just appeared "what the" Tabitha said. Bumblebee kinda just laughed at her reaction and started to drive.

After a few minutes of silence Bumblebee asked "who is Nickie?" He looked over to Tabitha who was staring out the window see the trees go by. "She is a great friend of mine..." Tabitha replied hesitantly wanting to say more, but choose not to. "Hospitals normally call the person family first right!" Bumblebee asked, Tabitha sighed "Nickie doesn't have any family, they disowned her once she came out as Transgender" you can hear the disgust in her voice about how Nickie's 'family' dealt with the situation. After that Bumblebee didn't ask much of anything not wanting Tabitha to be in a bad mood.

After about half an hour of driving on back roads they got to the main roads. Tabitha kept fiddling with her shirts neck line "what's the matter Tabitha?" Bumblebee asked noticing her fiddling "I hate this shirt" she answered as Tabitha finally decided to just let the neckline fall to one side revealing her black bra strap. She picked up her black bag from in between her legs and pulled a box out with a purple ribbon holding it shut. "Hopefully this is the right time to give these to them" Tabitha mumbled as she inspected the box "good no damage" she said as she put them back in the box.

Brown eyes slowly open up as Nickie slowly sat up "what happened?" Nickie asked as she looked around seeing her friends. Anya was next to her, Anya wore a black see throw top with a a green sleeveless crop top and green plaid skirt. "you have been pasted out sense last night, we where all worried for you" Anya said as she got up from her seat worry was all over her face, her black makeup was even a mess. "Tabitha texted that she is almost here" Aaron said as he moved his blue and blonde bangs from his face while stuffing his phone into his jeans. "Tabitha is coming? But she lives so far from the city" Nickie worryingly said, Nickie had always been the big sister of the group. Nate is looking out the window, he is the quiet one of the group and the most level-headed. 

He saw a yellow car drive into the parking lot, it parked and a person with half magenta hair and brown hair come out. It is unmistakable that it was Tabitha, "Tabitha is here" He said as he looked over at his friends and boyfriend. Aaron walked over to see out the window, he saw Tabitha talk to someone. "She is with someone else" Aaron said as they went under the window out of vision, he turned away of the window.

They all had this strange feeling was over them, it was like a spark of electricity went throw their bodies. Like something is coming closer to them that held a massive electrical current. The feeling stopped once the door to the room opened.

"Nickie are you okay?" Tabitha asked as she rushed into the room and to Nickie's side. They looked at each other "I'm okay Tabitha" Nickie said as she broke the awkward silence. "That's great, I came here as fast as I can when I heard the news" Tabitha said as she took of her black bag.

Tabitha took out four boxes "I never knew the right time to give these to you guys but it's better than never" she said as she give the boxes to her friends. All of them were black boxes with different colored ribbon for each friend, a purple ribbon for Nickie, a green one for Anya, a red one for Nate and finally a blue one for Aaron. They all opened the box to reveal a blue gem in them, a earring for Nate and Aaron, an arm bracelet for Nickie, and a belt accessory for Anya.

After awhile of talking to each other, catching up, Nickie was discharged and they were one their way out. They exited the medical center "sorry Bee for taking awhile" Tabitha said as she walked to the Autobot. Bumblebee got up from sitting on the bench. Aaron had a sly cat smile on his face and went up to Tabitha "You never told us you got a boyfriend" Aaron teasing said as he stretched the boyfriend part out, Nate just looked at him a rolled his eyes. While Anya and Nickie were annoyed with Aaron, he always pushed Tabitha buttons. "Aaron! Bee is not my boyfriend!" Tabitha replied yelled at him "You seem to be on nickname based with him" Aaron teasing said and a Cheshire grin. "Aaron..." Nate said as Tabitha gave an exasperated sigh "how am I friend with you?" She rhetorically asked.

After that they decided to slip and go to their vehicles to go home. A red, grey and black bird flew away after the group dispensed. The bird flew back to the Decepticon's base.


End file.
